Character Story 2
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 2". It will appeared on Youtube on June 20, 2018. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Nod (Epic) *Jessie - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bullseye - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Mandrake (Epic) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sarge's Soliders - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Andy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mrs. Davis - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Older Emily - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Monkeys as Themselves *Trash Can Monster Toys - Kakamora (Moana) *Wheezy - Junior (Storks) *Etch - Tantor (Tarzan) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Panthy (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Tour Guide Barbie - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Ferdinand and Valiente (Ferdinand) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story 2 Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Nod's Mission *Character Story 2 Part 2 - Theo's Lost Hat/It's Roxas! *Character Story 2 Part 3 - Theo's Vest Gets Ripped *Character Story 2 Part 4 - Theo Meets Junior/Guynapped *Character Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Character Story 2 Part 6 - The Round Up Gang *Character Story 2 Part 7 - Theo's Roundup *Character Story 2 Part 8 - Theo Nearly Looses his Vest *Character Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing The Road *Character Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Geppetto/At Robert Callaghan's All-Star Barn *Character Story 2 Part 11 - Sponge Switch/The Woman Aisle *Character Story 2 Part 12 - M.K. gets Mad *Character Story 2 Part 13 - M.K.' Story ("When She Loved Me") *Character Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Theo *Character Story 2 Part 15 - Into the Vents *Character Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Theo Stays *Character Story 2 Part 17 - Battle With Mandrake/Car Chase *Character Story 2 Part 18 - Theo vs. King Candy/ Rescuing M.K. *Character Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Character Story 2 Outtakes *Character Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Epic *Zootopia *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Ned's Newt *Gnomeo & Juliet *Big Hero 6 *The Secret Life of Pets *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Shark Tale *Moana *Storks *Tarzan *Norm of the North *My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic *The Little Mermaid 1 & 3 *Pinoccchio *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Elena the Avalor *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Ferdinand *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 3 & 4 *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Noah's Ark (2007) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof